Isabela Moner
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | nationality = American Peruvian | other_names = Isabela Merced | occupation = | years_active = 2013–present | module = | associated_acts = }} | website = }} Isabela Moner (born July 10, 2001), also known as Isabela Merced, is an American actress and singer. She played the lead role of CJ Martin on the Nickelodeon television series 100 Things to Do Before High School. In film, she played Izabella in Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), Lizzy in Instant Family (2018), and Isabel in Sicario: Day of the Soldado (2018). In 2019, Moner starred as the titular character of Dora in the film Dora and the Lost City of Gold. From 2014 to 2017, she provided the voice of Kate in Nickelodeon's animated television spinoff series Dora and Friends: Into the City!. Early life and education Isabela Moner was born in Cleveland, Ohio. She is the daughter of Katherine, who was born in Lima, Peru, and Patrick Moner, who was born in Louisiana. Moner has stated that Spanish was her first language, and she struggled with English when she first started grade school, adding that she considers herself more Peruvian than American. At age 15, Moner was accepted into college. Career Moner has said that she wanted to be an actress from a very young age, inspired by movies featuring Shirley Temple and Judy Garland and starting in local community theatre at age 6. Moner made her Broadway debut at the age of 10 in a production of Evita, in which she sang in her native Spanish with Ricky Martin. She released an album produced by Broadway Records in September 2015 entitled Stopping Time. Moner first starring performance was as CJ Martin, the lead role on the Nickelodeon television series 100 Things to Do Before High School, from 2014 to 2016. The same year, she began providing the voice of Kate, one of the main characters in the Dora the Explorer spinoff, Dora and Friends: Into the City!, a role she performed from 2014 to 2017. In 2015 she appeared as Lori Collins in the Nickelodeon Original Movie Splitting Adam. Moner was cast as Sadie, one of the leading roles, in the 2016 Nickelodeon Original Movie Legends of the Hidden Temple. In May 2016, Moner was cast in the film Transformers: The Last Knight, which was released in June 2017. She voiced Heather in the animated film The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature, which was theatrically released on August 11, 2017. Moner had a major role in the 2018 film Sicario: Day of the Soldado, playing the daughter of a drug cartel head. The same year she played Lizzy, the adopted daughter of the characters played by Mark Wahlberg and Rose Byrne, in the comedy film Instant Family. In 2019, Moner starred as the title character in Dora and the Lost City of Gold, a live action film adaptation of the animated series Dora the Explorer. In January 2019 she was cast in the upcoming Christmas romantic comedy ensemble film Let It Snow. On October 14, 2019 Moner announced to her fans via a post on her Instagram account, and reiterated in an interview with Refinery29, that she had decided to change her stage name to Isabela Merced, and explained that this change was made in memory of her late grandmother whom she never met. Moner later confirmed via a post on her Instagram story that she had not legally changed her name and instead said that it was "just a stage name but it's got a deeper meaning". Her new single is set to be released on October 25, 2019. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:2001 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Cleveland Category:American child actresses Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Hispanic and Latino American female singers Category:Hispanic and Latino American people in television Category:American people of Peruvian descent Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American women singers